Bittersweet Revenge (Casteshipping)
by QueenWidow
Summary: Akefia has decided get his revenge back on Atem for the fatal mistake Atem's father made years ago. (Rated mature for non consensual smut, yaoi, foul language)


Darkness had fallen upon Egypt ad Ra finally allowed his light to diminish. Stars twinkled in the sky and the moon glowed luminously as sounds of peace were all the were to heard besides the soft chirps of the crickets and the hissing of the desert snakes.

Atem, the pharaoh of this dynasty, was just retiring to bed. His garments were discarded as he removed his jewelled crown and his bracelets, setting them on the table. He sighed, taking the basin of water and dipped his hands in before splashing some cold water onto his warm skin.

Letting out a deep sigh, the young king slipped on his silk robe and laid on the large bed that was for him. Sheets that were cold to the touch rubbed against his backside. Atem stared at the ceiling with deep thoughts.

Was he even fit to be a Pharaoh? Did he have the skills necessary to rule over his people? Why did he feel so empty on the inside?

A small shatter that echoed in his room cut Atem off from his deep thoughts. He immediately jolted up, reaching for the dagger that rested on the table that was besides his bed.

"Who goes there!?" he demanded, his violet eyes darting around to find whoever or whatever had dared to sneak into his quarters. Atem tensed up, squaring his shoulders back, clutching the golden handle of his most prized dagger in his feminine like hand.

A breeze of warm air whipped around him; his curtains fluttered back and forth and that pool of fear that was brewing in his belly had slowly faded away. Nothing was in his room. It must have been a large gust of wind that caused a vase or something to shatter onto the floor. Atem then relaxed, letting down his guard.

"Surprise, surprise, my dear _Pharaoh,_ " a voice purred lowly, making at the hairs on Atem's neck stand to attention. He didn't have time to turn around when he was forced down onto the mattress with his face buried in the pillows and his ass up in the air. "How pathetic this must be for you, Atem," the voice snarled, his words coated with venom.

"Ak-Akefia," Atem stuttered, grunting from the pain that shot down his spine. His arms were pinned behind his back at the most awkward angle and his rear end was in the air for the thief's pleasure. "What is it that you want with me?"

Akefia clicked his tongue and chuckled. "Tut, tut, tut, you spoiled brat. I don't believe you're in any position to be asking questions. You seem _so_ helpless like this. I wonder how your dear cousin, Seto would respond? Or that little girl who's head over heels for you? Mana, right?" the thief taunted before letting out a soft laugh that only Atem and himself could hear.

Atem whimpered as the so called _Thief King_ shifted his hips, feeling his groin harden against the curves of his ass. "Wh-what is that!?" the young prince yelled as the older male grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Ah, so young. So naïve. I remember when I was like you. Young, carefree, childish. But my childhood was robbed because of your stupid father! Do you know what it's like to have everything taken away from you? Your friends? Your family? Of course not, you're the _oh so powerful_ Pharaoh," the thief king snarled, yanking Atem's harder. "And just that little thought had me thinking long and hard: what can I make the Pharaoh lose that is so precious to him that not even all the money in the world can replace it?"

Akefia leaned down so his exposed back as pressed against Atem's silk robe. His breath tickled the smaller one's ear as the prince tried to hold back his cries and whimpers.

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?" was all Akefia said. That statement alone made Atem's eyes grow wide. The thief king let out a throaty laugh and shifted his hips again. "Your silence tells me my answer. Good, that means that travelling here in the dead of night was worthwhile."

Atem didn't have time to protest when his garments were ripped off his body, leaving his body exposed to Akefia's darkening eyes. "Do-Don't do this," Atem said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Akefia growled, pulling Atem up by his hair. "Shut up, you fucking brat! I don't want to hear any words pass by your fucking lips unless you're begging for Anubis himself to send your pitiful soul to hell!" He forced Atem back down onto the bed, tying his hands to the bedpost with the shredded robe. "Just to ensure that you would try and fight me," he added with a dark chuckle.

Atem shut his eyes tightly, praying that this was all just a very bad dream and he was going to wake up any moment now. Alas, not such thing happened. The sound of drawers being opened and Akefia cursing at himself quietly were the only thing that the young Pharaoh could hear. _'Oh please gods! Let someone hear! Please please please!'_ Atem thought, tears filling his eyes.

The older male then straddled Atem's stomach, undoing the sash around his hips and then his bottoms fall off his hips, his erection standing at attention. It was long and flushed at the tip. Atem gulped in fear as Akefia nudged the tip at his plump lips.

"Suck or do I have to force it in?" the thief said darkly, smirking a bit. Atem shook his head and opened his mouth a bit, taking the head of the other's cock into his mouth. Akefia hissed with pleasure, arching his back a bit before taking a handful of his captive's hair, tugging on it a bit. He bucked his hips forward, driving his cock in deeper, hitting the back of Atem's throat.

Atem gagged, his head bobbing up and down while fat, salty tears streamed down his tan face. His heart rate quickened as Akefia muttered something before thrusting his hips back and forth, faster and faster.

The Pharaoh cried silently to himself as ribbons of hot, sticky semen was shot down his throat. He was to spit it back up. It spit it in Akefia's face but with the position he was in, one wrong move could mean the end of his life.

Panting lightly, Akefia got off of Atem and went in between his legs, grasping the younger male's cock, watching Atem wince and arch his back.

"Pl-please don't. Y-You can't do this. It isn't right!" Atem begged, thrashing out, trying to loosen the restraints that dug into his skin as Akefia growled and got up.

He slapped Atem across the face, feeling no remorse or qualms whatsoever. "Who are you to talk about right? ' _Please don't; you can't do this; it isn't right',_ " Akefia mocked, smacking his lips every time he pronounced his words. "You know what isn't right!?" Akefia growled, forcing one thick digit into Atem's puckering hole, watching his face contort in absolute pain, crying out softly. "Watching my family die! Watching everyone I cared so dear about be murdered in cold blood right before me! The scars that your fucking father embedded into my memories! Nothing can erase them! I've tried and tried but all I can still hear in the dead of night is their screams and cries! Men, women and children- _fucking children for Ra's sake-_ were killed for some fucking power! Power that you confidently wear around your neck like it's a blessing! What you fucking wear are my people!" Akefia shouted, ignoring the tears that ran down his face was he forced another finger in, pumping them in and out at an even pace. "Just as my innocence was stolen from me, many years ago, I shall now do the same to you."

Atem gasped as his legs were forced open, Akefia's cock barely at his hole, teasing it slightly. "Pl-please don't Akefia. Have mercy please," the young king begged. He should have known that the Thief King would never succumb to his pleading.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up his spine, making his toes curl from the sudden intrusion. Atem choked on his cries, biting his bottom lip. He would _not_ allow this pervert see him cry and allow his to get off of this.

Akefia groaned with pleasure, bucking his hips back and forth, not giving the smaller one that was writhing around in pain a chance to adjust to his size but he didn't care. He was going to _ruin_ him. Akefia was going to humiliate the so called _powerful_ Pharaoh like he was ruined years ago.

"How does it feel?" Akefia panted, leaning down so that their foreheads were touching. "How does it feel to have your innocence snatched away? To look into the eyes of the man that did it all and there's _nothing_ you can do to stop it?" he inquired, looking at Atem's state.

He was _broken._ Tears rained down his caramel skin as he held onto the restraints for dear life. Every gasp, whimper, cry, soft scream, plead that Atem made, Akefia drank it all in. This is _exactly_ how he had imagined it all. The King of Thieves finally had the Pharaoh begging.

Faster and faster, the older male moved his hips, shifting his hips so he struck Atem's prostate. Atem gasped loudly before whimpering loudly again. "N-No! N-N-Not there pl-please," the younger Egyptian male pleaded, sobbing quietly. Akefia clicked his tongue.

"You're such a slut for my cock. You can keep denying it all you want but we all know you _love_ it. How it feels ravaging your insides; making you see stars," he chuckled, picking up pace and placed Atem's legs on his shoulders, allowing him to slide in deeper. "I bet you're just putting up this façade because you don't want to admit that you've dreamt of getting fucked by me. You don't want to give into your deepest, darkest fantasies but lucky for you, I've arrived."

Atem cried out loudly, biting his bottom lip until it bled. He could feel a coil in his stomach becoming undone. Suddenly, ribbons of his seed jutted out of his aching cock, spilling onto his stomach. Akefia chuckled and clicked his tongue once again.

"You are indeed a slut," the older Egyptian male said in a smug voice before his thrusts got sloppy and he groaned loudly before shooting his seed deep into Atem. The king cried out, arching his back as his hole as filled with sticky, hot semen. Disgust churned in his stomach as Akefia pulled out with a giant smirk on his face.

"I'll... I'll get you back for this, you bastard," Atem whispered, falling back onto the bed as he passed out. Akefia frowned a bit before he cleaned himself off with the bit of the shredded robe.

Guilt swarmed around in his stomach. Akefia scowled at himself before he dressed himself again, looking back at Atem before he took off into the Egyptian horizon.

 _I got my revenge but I guess it was bittersweet. No matter, this was kind of interesting. I see to it that I'll make you my new play thing, Atem. Until our next meeting,_ Akefia thought, jumping off off the baloney and ran off.

To where no one knows.

 **This is available on my Wattpad account under x-Psychopathic-x and I hope you enjoyed this story**


End file.
